The Love Of A Teenage Souled-Vampire
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: A highschool Au of Xander and Angel's developing relationship throughout the story. Can they survive Xander's parents, Angel's big secret and other mishaps? This is slash as in boy on boy with femslash. There will be some angst, a lot of hurt Xander and Buffy bashing, so if you like Buffy this isn't a story for you to read.
1. Into The Unknown

Xander was woken by a shake to his shoulder, he looked around sleepily til his eyes locked with the guy next to him. He pulled out his head phones to question him. "Yeah?''

"Hey, we we're partnered up to do a project together." The teen informed him.

Xander nodded to signify he understood before speaking. "What do we have to do for the project?"

"Present a country's economic growth on a poster, write an essay on it and make a food dish of the country's culture. I picked Germany." He explained.

"Ok, cool um when did you want to get started on it?" Xander asked.

"How about we do some separate research on our own today then tomorrow we'll see what each other has, it'll give me time to tell my coach that I might miss out on a few practices's."

"Sounds like a plan." Xander stated turning to get his stuff as the bell rang to signal class was dismissed.

"So who did you guys get paired up with?" He questioned looking to his two best friends, Willow and Oz.

"Mmm well I got Dru as my partner." Willow said in a hushed whisper.

"What?! Wills thats awesome you can totally seduce Dru into being your girlfriend." Xander exclaimed to a blushing Willow.

"I really don't think that's going to happen Xander." Willow told him biting her lip nervously.

"Why not? You had a crush on her since Freshman year, this could be your chance to get close to her." Oz spoke up contributing to the conversation.

"I don't know, so who did you get paired with Oz?" Willow asked trying to change the subject from herself.

"I got Riley." Oz said flippantly.

"Hah, so what, are you gonna try and get into his pants hmm Ozzy?" Xander had a shit eating grin on his face, he knew Oz wanted into those jock's pants.

"Maybe, if that's something he'd want." Oz responded back.

"Well he is smart, nice and very good looking, I think he'd be great for you Oz." Willow told him.

"Thanks. So who'd you get?" He looked to Xander.

"Angel." He said nonchalantly stuffing tater tots into his mouth not noticing the shared looks his friends gave to each other.

Xander was on one of the schools computers in the library writing down notes for his and Angel's project, not having one at his home because his parents couldn't afford it. This actually gave him a good excuse to stay away from home and avoid his drunken parents but he also knew he shouldn't stay long if he didn't want to deal with their crap about not being in time to do his chores and cook their dinner. He stayed only an hour and wrote down a couple things about Germany's economy hopefully Angel had more to go on and didn't get upset at his lack of help in the project.

Xander was at his locker taking out his english book for his next class when he heard someone call out his name, turning he noticed Angel walking towards him.

"Hey." He greeted finally reaching Xander.

"Hey, What's up?" Xander greeted back.

"I told my coach about our project and he really didn't approve of me skipping practice so I was wondering if we could go to your place and do the project."

"Um couldn't we do the project at your place?" Xander questioned nervously, he really didn't want to bring Angel over to his place.

"Can't my house is being remodeled, I'm staying at a friends house actually, so would it be alright if I come over today? I brought my laptop so we could get it done faster."

Xander had to think for a bit, today was Thursday so that means his parents will be out bowling and then to the bar afterwards so it should be safe having Angel over for a bit. "Ok thats fine."

"Alright see you after school." Angel waved goodbye heading off to a different direction towards his own class.

"Crap."

Xander was on the bleachers over looking the football field waiting for Angel to get done with practice. 'Angel didn't tell him he had to wait for him after his practice til lunch time, he felt like such a girl waiting bored out of his mind for his jock boyfriend to be done already and WHOA Angel is not his boyfriend!' He mentally freaked turning bright red just thinking it.

He frowned when he noticed a shadowed figure hovering above him.

"Hey dough-boy." Buffy the bitch sneered at him.

Xander sighed to himself, why couldn't this girl just leave others alone and mind her own business instead of just ruining people's day with her bad attitude.

"So Xander you homeless or something cause you always seem to wear the same clothes three days straight." Buffy asked giving him a dirty look.

Xander felt a little pang in his heart, she actually hit a sore spot with those words. Its not that he didn't wash his clothes regularly cause he did it was the fact that he couldn't afford any clothes new or used. He knew people knew that his family was poor but no one ever spoke of it out loud, so really he could just pretend that it was his own shameful secret that no one else knew about. Before he could say anything though the two heard the clanging of shoe on metal echo around them.

Angel was walking up the bleachers towards them.

"Hey Angel." Buffy breathed out no doubt thinking her voice came out alluring and sexy but instead sounded sickily.

"Hi Buffy." Angel acknowledged her without ever taking his eyes away from Xander. "So Xander, ready to get going?"

"Yeah definitely." Xander had grabbed his backpack to head down the bleachers with Angel.

"Wait Angel, Where are you going with Xander?" Buffy stopped them.

"Oh I'm going over to his place, we have a project to do together." Angel answered back.

"Mmm well don't let Xander have you do all the work, you know how much of a slacker he can be."

"Xander's going to be a great help. I bet he's got tons of ideas." Angel said while flashing a grin towards Xander.

"So I kinda expected you to be a bit longer what with you guys wanting to take showers after practice or something." Xander spoke out trying to make conversation on the way to his house.

"Well I just never really worked up a sweat before during practice or a game so um..." He trailed off.

"What, you sayin' you're just that good then?" Xander questioned with a grin.

"Heh yeah I guess." Angel gave a slight chuckle.

'Wow Angel was really attractive with those half smiles of his. He wonders why he never noticed before maybe Willow and Oz had a point about him being oblivious to things around him. Xander was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his house coming into view.

They were in front of his door as Xander turned the knob praying to some higher entity that no one would be home. He was in luck when he found the kitchen and living room empty, even checking upstairs just to be sure. He came back down stairs to the sight of Angel already having his laptop and everything set up on their coffee table.

"Alright what should we get started on first, the essay or the poster?" Angel looked over to Xander for a suggestion.

"Let's start the poster first since it seems easier."

"Okay for the poster we need pictures of the country's flag maybe some printouts of their most popular sites." Angel explained to Xander.

It only took the boys an hour to complete their poster with Angel saying he'll print and paste the pictures back at his place. Once that was done they started discussing what kind of dish they could make, they both agreed on making a dessert dish when they we're interrupted by the jangling of keys and the slam of a door being closed. Xander's mother walked in. She took notice of Xander but not of the other teen in the room.

"Xander make me something to eat and bring it up to my room." His mother demanded, passing him by not looking to him at all.

Xander sighed getting up from the couch to the freezer in the kitchen and grabbing out a box to put it in the microwave for three minutes and forty five seconds. He grabbed the small meal walking to the living room heading for the stairs and giving Angel a sheepish smile as he saw him putting his things away.

Xander got to his mother's room putting down the food on her dresser to grab the tv table tray behind the door to set it up in front of the bed facing the tv. He then placed the plastic plate down for his mom. Dull eyes slowly gazed from the tv down to the food. She stood up fast causing the table tray along with the tv dinner plate to crash on the floor.

"What the hell is this? I wanted a home cooked meal not some tv dinner shit!" Xander felt the stinging pain, the suppressed tears welling up in the corners of his eyes from the hard slap his mother had delivered across his cheek.

"You're fuckin' lucky that you only got a tap from me, if your father was here to witness the kind of shit you tried to pull he'd beat you black and blue. Now go back down there and do it right this time and bring something to clean up this mess you made when you come back." She spat in his face before turning back to the tv.

"O-of course, be right back." Xander had to compose himself before going down the stairs, he remembered Angel was still here.

Making it downstairs he noticed Angel standing rigidly still with clenched fists. He went up to him tapping him on his shoulder.

"Hey um I've got things to do around the house and you probably need to get going so uh yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Xander said in a rush while pushing Angel out the door. He knew it was rude but he felt so ashamed and embarrassed already. He just needed to be alone right now and he really did need to get things done around the house before his dad gets home. When he goes to bed tonight, he's going to pretend this never happened, pretend his mother never hit him or yelled at him, pretend Angel never heard the yelling or slap he got, and pretend that he never got the beating he's going to get from his dad when he gets home because his mom told him about how Xander was being an unhelpful piece of shit not getting anything done right.


	2. Scandal Arise

I was fuming, the way Xander was being treated. It was disgusting and heart wrenching for my non-existing heart. I couldn't do anything now, not without upsetting my mate by brutally murdering his parents. Soon though, I'll do something to rid those vile parasites from this world. Who knew after being on the run from hunters in L.A. (because of mine and Drusilla's killing sprees and for spawning minions and childer) that deciding to come to a small town like Sunnydale would have both our mates in one place. Willow for Dru, and Xander for me.

I noticed he showed up today with a black eye. Maybe some bruised ribs as he's been favoring his left side more, wincing when he tries to get comfortable in his seat. What happened to him? Gritting my teeth in anger, I thought of ways to severely injure and murder his parents, knowing that I couldn't do anything to them (just yet anyways). I turned to Xander to get answers out of him. Waiting for the other teen to finally notice me, did I look at him straight in the eyes.

"Xander, tell me what's going on? What the hell happened to you yesterday after I left?" I questioned in a deadly serious tone, notifying Xander that there was no way in hell he could, or should, bullshit his way around this.

Sighing in defeat and looking to the floor ashamed did he finally speak.

"Can we talk about this later privately, please?" He strained looking to Angel. Desperately hoping he'll agree to his small plea.

"During lunch after our next class, we'll meet up by the bleachers behind the football field. This talk is happening, Xander."

"Okay." I didn't know why he agreed to tell me anything. Maybe I was just to intimidating a guy to refuse. Or just really kind enough to spill all his secrets to. I didn't know the answer.

Conversation over for now, did I notice Xander eyeing the ring on my right hand. A silver band ring with a circular blue sapphire in the center.

"Hey, cool ring." Xander reached out to hold his hand moving it around to get a better look and feel for it.

The sensation of Xander's hand massaging my own fingers feels good hmm if he likes my ring so much I think I'll give him a ruby made one, he'll need one soon anyways.

"Oh yeah, that. It's basically a good luck charm. I don't ever take it off."

"Luck charm? I could definitely use one of those." Xander mused unaware that he was still playing with Angel's hand.

"How about I get you one?" I offered, loving the way Xander mindlessly stroked my fingers as if he's always been so familiar with me.

"It looks pretty expensive, I can't ask that of you."

"It's no problem. I want to."

"Thanks I would totally love to have one, it'll hopefully keep me out of trouble." He chuckled jokingly.

"Mmm hopefully." If not I'll be there to help you he added mentally to himself.

-At The Bleachers-

I was watching my mate fidget nervously trying to calm his nerves before telling me everything.

"Xan, please." I beg reaching out to hold his neck and pressing our foreheads together.

I see him part his lips in a silent gasp his eyes glazed over as he stares up at me. I can smell his lust for me in small waves just by being this close to him. That's when I make my move grasping his warm blushing cheeks into my cold hands, connecting my lips against his own in a slow and unhurried kiss. Taking my time to know the ins and outs of his sweet mouth.

"You taste like chocolate." I grin down at him watching a red blush coming on his cheeks. "So..?" I prod him still fishing for answers.

"It's happened a lot, what you saw with my mom yesterday. It varies on both my parents mood actually they.. sometimes yell or knock me around, my mom mostly with yelling and smacking me around a bit. My dad is more severe, I guess. He likes to yell while beating me to a pulp. I've been pushed down the stairs twice just 'cause I was in his way of the stairs. And uh-wha-what happened last night with the um..." he trails off gesturing towards his face and right side.

-Flashback-

Xander was in bed hands in his lap silently waiting for his dad to come to his room. He didn't bother locking his door or trying to hide, he knew the punishment would only get worse if he tried. The door to his room barged in and he had no time to react at all when he was smacked into the wall beside his bed and crumpling to the floor. His father didn't stop there and went straight to kicking his side and with every kick he'd be slammed into the wall all he could do was protect his head and bite his lip from crying out loud. It gets worse if he makes a sound. Silently sobbing he takes the kicks to his body with added insults going straight to his shattering heart.

"Dammit boy! How the fuck hard is it to follow simple rules? You some retard that can't do shit right? Your slut of a mother must of done some sleeping around to have some piece of shit, no good fuckin' fairy come outta her,. No way in hell I can produce some dumb fuck like you." His father seethed in disgust.

Xander just whimpered through all the hurt till he fell into unconsciousness.

-End Flashback-

By the time he's done talking he collapses into my arms sobbing into my chest. All I can do is hold him tight and take care of his parents. Soon, so they don't ever get the chance to hurt him any longer.

"Fuck Xan, I-" There were no words to choose for this type of situation. All he could do was look down at Xander with such anguish and grief.

Xander stared back at me with a small smile and one of his own hands touching my cheek softly, telling me with his eyes that he gets what I'm trying to say. I smile myself knowing that he understands me. I take him in another embrace having my face in his neck and lightly kissing him up to his cheek and neck to finally capture his lips once more.

The two boys huddled together were unknowing of a blonde fuming presence that's heard of everything and will not hesitate to exploit every detail as revenge for taking what she's been having her sights on for quite some time.


End file.
